As methods of reducing electricity consumption of wireless terminals of the related art, various methods have been proposed. For example, there is known a wake-up type wireless apparatus which includes a wireless communicator for transmitting and receiving a data signal and a receiver for reception.
In the wake-up type wireless apparatus, the wireless communicator basically operates, for example, in an OFF state not being supplied with power or a sleep mode of low consumption not performing a receiving standby operation. In the wake-up type wireless apparatus, when the receiver for reception detects a wake-up signal transmitted from a transmitter before starting the transmission/reception of the data signal, power supply to the wireless communicator is started.
As the wake-up type wireless apparatus, there is known a wireless communication apparatus which includes a wireless communicator for communication and an envelope detector and is configured to start pattern detection depending on the presence/absence of power in a predetermined band and start the wireless communicator when the pattern transmitted to the own wireless apparatus is detected (see patent literature 1, for instance).